Heerschappij Landen
|- |'Capital City:' || Ontzetten Plecht |- |'Nation Leader:' || Reichskanzler Spier |- |'Government:' || Totalitarian State |- |'Founded:' || 4/26/2006 |- |'Ethnicity:' || German |- |'National Religion:' || Mixed |- |'National Languages:' || German and Russian |- |'Literacy Rate:' || 99.46% |- |'Nation Strength:' || 2,818.386 |- |'Working Citizens:' || 2,687 |- |'Currency:' || Deutschmark |- |'Tax Rate:' || 28% |- |'Primary Resources:' || Pigs, Oil |- |'Connected Resources:' || Cattle, Furs, Gold, Lead, Lumber, Oil, Pigs, Spices, Sugar, Uranium, Water, Wine |- |'Land Area:' || 295.637 Miles |- History Heerschappij Landen was founded after a revolution made by the current Reichskanzler. He decided it was time that some of the people in the area around the Netherlands, should unite together, and fight to form their own government. Directly after the people united together, the revolution began. The government was overthrown, and a Totalitarian State was born. Right after the government was overthrown, the group in charge of the revolution took charge, and created the government as we know it today. Since the formation of the Totalitarian State of Heerschappij Landen, many reforms have taken place, and many laws have been created to prevent the need for a revolution to take place in the rapidly developing nation. Government Current Government The current government is composed of Reichskanzler Spier and his cabinet. The cabinet consists of various departments, including the Department of War, Department of the Treasury, Department of Expansion, Department of the Environment, Department of Health, and the Department of Education. Politics The field of politics is very big in the nation, however, political parties are outlawed. Political Parties caused trouble in the previous government, so they have been outlawed now, even though interest groups are allowed. Economy Tax Rate The residents of Heerschappij Landen do pay very high taxes, but the money collected from those taxes ensure their safety, and ensure the creation of new schools and buildings to help the nation as a whole. The current tax rate is 28% to the Deutschmark. Production and Resources Heerschappij Landen is a major business state. There are many factories placed all over the country to create new products, and make life better for the residents. The primary resources of the nation are Oil and Pigs. The production of oil allows the nation to have extra money, because other nations are currently buying it, and the pigs allow the food industry to expand rapidly. Social Culture Languages The two primary languages of Heerschappij Landen are German and Russian. The secondary languages are English and Polish. There are still a few other languages taught at schools, but all of the residents in Heerschappij Landen can speak German and Russian, while most can speak German, Russian, and English. Religion The residents of Heerschappij Landen do not have a primary religion, because everyone is entitled to have faith in what they deem morally correct or not, therefore, the religions of Heerschappij Landen expand from Taoism to Christianity to even Voodoo. Literacy Rate 99.31% of all the residents in Heerschappij Landen are literate. For the other 0.69% of residents who are illiterate, schools are being built to help them out. Military Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Heerschappij Landen are very strong. When the nation is not at war, a militia is kept to protect the nation, however, when war comes around, there are many residents willing to sign up for the army, and recruit others. Military History The National Armed Forces have a very short history of war, as most matters are solved through diplomacy, without needing to resort to war; however, one minor war has been fought by the military of Heerschappij Landen in the past. The minor war was during the foundation and establishment of the new government, and the war was won. The Armed Forces were involved in a war against the NPO and the NpO in The Great War, but peace was accepted by the SRI, NPO, and NpO nations. See also * Socialistic Revolution Initiative External links * Heerschappij Landen Category:Nations